The Start
by BethyBoo97
Summary: Set after the very first episode of New Tricks! I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS
1. Chapter 1

_**So another idea came to me while I was watching the pilot episode again yesterday. Sorry if I've got any names from the case wrong but I don't have a great memory! Hope you enjoy!**_

_**Disclaimer- I do not own any of the characters! **_

It was the night they had arrested Roddy Ringer and his wife for the murders of Willy Sefton and Anna Dubrovsky. The newly put together UCOS team were still sat in Roddy's house drinking at what was left of his party. Sandra felt happy, she didn't know Gerry or Brian but she was sure this UCOS thing would work out, although she wasn't too happy about being at UCOS. With Jack it was a whole other story, she'd known Jack since she was like a little girl, so of course he was her first choice.

Sandra wasn't too happy about the rest of her team, but Jack recommended them and she highly valued his opinions.

She had thought Brian was okay in the interview, but she knew about his past. She knew his reason for leaving the MET, she knew about his alcohol problem. Which is why she was unsure about him being there.

With Gerry it was completely different. When Gerry had come in Sandra hadn't even thought the interview was serious. So when Jack had said he should be in the team she'd put up a big fight, but lost. She also knew quite a bit about Gerry, she knew what he was like and had heard rumours he was bent.

As she sat there slowly getting more and more drunk, she changed her opinion. She'd began to like the other two over the week they'd known them.

Jack and Brian soon left the house as Brian had to get home and Jack had to go to the doctors, leaving Gerry and Sandra alone.

'Sandra, I think you've had more than enough to drink.'

'What would you know? You don't even know me properly.'

'Well we're gunna get to know each other at UCOS.'

A drunken Sandra moved closer to Gerry and attacked his lips with hers. He kissed her back.

'Gerry, what would you say if I said let's take this to yours?'

'Oh, I don't know guv.' He said smiling at her.

'Let's go Gerry.'

So Gerry drove them both around to his house.

The next morning Sandra awoke with Gerry's arms around her. Last night had meant absolutely nothing to her, she'd been drunk and getting over her relationship with Doug.

But for Gerry this meant the start of something new.


	2. Chapter 2

Eight years had since passed both since the end of UCOS' first case and the first time Gerry and Sandra had slept together. Nothing had happened since, much to Gerry's disappointment. He'd spent as much time as he could flirting with her and occasionally she flirted back. They were the times when he knew all the flirting was worth it and knew not to give up.

For Sandra the flirting had become unbearable. She knew this was all down to her; she only had her own stupid actions to blame for this. Somehow she had to stop this, to make it all alright. Yes, she may have felt a slight something about him all those years ago, although she knew what she had to do, what was best for UCOS. But those feelings had got stronger and stronger and deeper and deeper, and know she had no idea what to do. It was like he'd messed with her mind. It was just Sandra and Gerry in the office now; she had to say something things were getting to unbearable to leave it any longer.

'Gerry a word?' she asked him as she walked out of her private office into the main office.

'Sure guv'.'

He followed Sandra back into the privacy of her little office.

'Close the door.' She told him. So now they were both just standing there in the office, closed in. The doors were shut and so were all the blinds. He was a tiny bit scared as to what she was going to do, she stepped closer. She was standing right in front of him, so close she could feel his breath. As she reached up, she wrapped her arms around his neck and gently kissed his lips. He immediately pulled back.

'Are you sure this is what you want Sandra?'

'I think so. Anyway it's what you want.'

'I asked if it was what you wanted.'

'Yes, Gerald, it is.' She kissed him again, he kissed back this time. She gently unbuttoned his shirt, forgetting all about the fact she was in the office.

'Sandra you still here?' called Strickland as he opened the door to the main UCOS office.

'Oh god.' Sandra whispered. 'Gerry get under the desk now.' He did as he was told. Sandra sat at the chair and tried to smooth down her hair.

'Yeah sir, in here.' Sandra called.

'Oh good, I was worried I might have missed you.'

'No, I'm still here.'

'You on your own?'

'Yeah.' She said trying not to smile. It was hard though as under the desk she felt Gerry gently stroking her legs.

'Oh, I thought I'd seen Gerry's stuff out in the office.'

'He must have forgotten it. So what did you want to talk about then?'

'Well I wanted to know if you wanted to go out for a drink, maybe even a meal?'

'Erm, sorry sir, I have plans tonight. Maybe another time.' He got up and left.

'You can come out now Gerry.' He got up from underneath the desk and kissed her. 'That was way to close.'

'How about we go to mine and then Strickland won't be able to walk in?'

'Let's hope not. Come on let's go.'

_**Okay, this is now finished. I hope you enjoyed this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Thank you for the reviews, they make my day. **_

_**Beth xxx**_


End file.
